


What do you have siblings for

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crew as Family, Family Feels, Ghost Crew - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Sabina and Ezra as siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: Sometimes you just have to use explosives





	What do you have siblings for

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/post/172023252350/what-do-you-have-siblings-for)

Black smoke is hanging thick in the air, obscuring the sight to pale pink sky. A pair of teenagers is standing before the smoking ruin of a former imperial fuel depot. The boy with black hair and the girl with a mix of two different vibrante colors. Both are arguing loudly with each other, trying to make the other take the blame. Behind them a stormtrooper, his former white armor now blackened by smoke, stands up, aiming his blaster at them. Without looking the girl raises on of her blasters and shoots the man point-blank. Than the sound of an engine vibrates through the air and the two teenagers look at each other in panic. A modified VCX-100 light freighter, going under the name Ghost, lands before them. Ezra looks to Sabine and gulps. The ramp lowers and a green skinned Twi'lek woman walks down to them, followed by a tall man with dark brown hair. The pair stops before the teenagers. „I thought I told you this was just a scouting mission“, Hera says and looks with narrowed eyes at the two. Kanan next to her crosses his arms. He wasn't happy either. The two troublemakers shrink a little, trying to make themselves seem smaller. „So why is this place smoking?“, Hera asks as she looks over the wreckage. Sabine looks at Ezra who shuffles guiltyly his feet and shame. „Technically it wasn't on fire“, Sabine said trying to begin her reasoning before she's interrupted by Hera. „Of course it wasn't on fire. You completly blew it up“, Hera exclaimed pointing at the rubble behind her, „And can you explain why exactly you blew up this place? Even when we strictly said only recon and no explosives?“. Startled the two look at Hera, it was rare to see her this furious and than only at the empire. This was new terretory. „Well...-“, Sabine stammers, no Idea on what she is going to say. Her mind has gone complete blank. She didn't want to dissapoint Hera or Kanan. Ezra seeing the panic on Sabines face came to her help, „This was my fault. I got captured and they were going to call Vader. If Sabine hadn't... If she hadn't set up the explosives Vader would have been allready here and taken me. She only did it to save me“. With each word the boy becomes quieter and quieter. Both his and Sabines face had gone unnaturally pale. Only no realizing how dire their situation really was. The two adults in front of them instantly calm down. Kanan wraps his arms around Ezra and Hera hers around Sabine. „You did good Sabine, but you could have called us. Comsilence doesn't count in dire situations“, Kanan says as her runs his hand in circle over Ezras back, „ Let's get out of here“. The two lead the youngest of their group into the Ghost and a few seconds later the ship flies off.

Ezra is allready, lying in his bunk, sleeping when Kanan closes the door. Sabine walks down from the lounge a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, allready in her sleep wear. Kanan ruffles her hair, „Good job on protecting your family, Sabine“. He walks up to the cockpit, listening to the door closing behind Sabine. In the cockpit he finds the others waiting for him. „How are the kids?“, Zeb asks, looking worried. „They've gone to bed. I think the thought of Vader coming for Ezra frightened them“, he says as he sits down next to Hera. Chopper behind him beeps something and he nods. „What he say?“, Zeb asks, looking from the astromech to Hera and Kanan. „He said they should be frightened. Every other person would be frightened to at the thought of Vader coming after them, would have fallen into panic and would have probably not been able to do anything. But those two. Not only got out without Vader hearing about them beeing there but also getting us that information“, Hera says, setting coordinates for Lothal. As the hyperdrive activates the two youngest members of the crew lie cuddled next to each other on Ezras bunk. „Thanks for getting me out of there Sabine“, he mumbles, hiding his face in his pillow, an arm thrown over her tummy. „What do you have siblings for“, she slurrs sleepily. A few seconds later the both of them fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
